supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
TT10 Simulator/Game Overs
Caught taking panty shots player character is crawling and going under Satoko's skirt, He/She is caught by Hiro with the player character standing up in fear looking at Hiro. The player character briefly holds up a "HELP!" sign and puts it away a second later Hiro: "" (Translation: I saw that, you disgusting pervert, that's absolutely unacceptable!) Player Character: "N-n-no, w-wait.." "EXPELLED" Game Over screen appears Going into Showa/Meiji/Taisho/Heisei Prison Camps player character is in Showa/Heisei/Meiji/Taisho Prison Camps, and walks around and Ri Dae-Jung notices him/her and he/she looks at him in fear Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: What are you doing in here?! Get out now, this is off-limits unless you ask you can come in, you will be expelled for this!) Player Character: "N-n-no, w-wait.." "EXPELLED" Game Over screen appears Attacking members Player Character attacks Ai with a knife Hiro: "" (Translation: How dare you attack a fellow soldier, you will be suspended for a long time!) Player Character: "N-n-no, w-wait.." Killing soldiers if any commanding officer is around Sexual Harassment Mocking Catherine the Spellcaster Trying to kill an official the Best Witch and Emma the Excellent Witch are dragging the player character to Gemma's office Character screams Player Character: "LET GO!" knocks at the door Gemma the Good Witch: "Yes?" opens the door and she and Beth drag the player character inside Player Character: "Get me outta here!" Gemma the Good Witch: "So, what brings (name of player) here?" Emma the Excellent Witch: "Well Gemz, (name of player) tried to kill one of our officials." Gemma the Good Witch: "My word! You nearly killed one of our officials!" Beth the Best Witch: "Good lord! We might as well expel you!" Player Character: "You can't do this!" Gemma the Good Witch: "BETH IS RIGHT (name of player)! YOU LEAVE US WITH NO ALTERNATIVE BUT TO EXPEL YOU! I WILL PHONE YOUR MOM AND DAD AND TELL THEM TO COME AND PICK YOU UP!" Player Character: "N-n-no, w-wait.." "EXPELLED" Game Over screen appears Disrupting lessons Player Character goes into Ri Min-Li's room with Ji Min and Yong-il Cap Ri Min-Li: "" (Translation: Wait a minute, you're not one of my footsoldiers, please hurry alone to your own class] Player Character crawls Ri Min-Li: "" (Translation: I think you are in the wrong classroom) continues crawling Ri Min-Li: "" (Translation: Please hurry along to your own class) continues crawling Ri Min-Li: "" (Translation: You are disrupting my class, leave!) He/She then stands up looks at fear at Ri Min-Li Ri Min-Li: "" (Translation: Your conduct is unacceptable! Disciplinary actions will be taken!) Player Character: "N-n-no, w-wait.." "EXPELLED" Game Over Screen appears Going into Marie's room Player Character opens the door and enters Marie's room Marie: (turns around and screams) "HEY! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO ENTER MY ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION AND WHEN I'M TRYING TO COMFORT MYSELF!" (takes deep breaths and calms down) "I'm sorry, but you need to get out. A crying period is currently in progress." Player Character: "Why?" Marie: "I need to be left alone! Besides, leave at once! I can't let you in here!" Player Character: "B-but..." Marie: "You'll be suspended for this, and I'll tell everyone else on you!" Player Character: "N-n-no, w-wait.." "EXPELLED" Game Over Screen appears Misbehavior too high Sophie: "Your behavior will not be tolerated in this base under ANY circumstances. As a result, I have no other choice but to expel you. You are dismissed." drags the Player Character outside the base Player Character: "N-n-no, w-wait.." "EXPELLED" Game Over Screen appears Sanity too low Player Character pauses for a few seconds and the background becomes red Player Character: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!! I AM INSANE!" Reicheru: (goes up to the Player Character as the background returns to normal) "Why the f*** are you going psycho on this team? You're too insane to be part of us. You are suspended!" Player Character: "N-n-no, w-wait.." "EXPELLED" Game Over Screen appears Soldier meter too low comes up to the player Hiro: "" (Translation: Excuse me soldier! You did not pass your missions and things you had to do, YOU'RE ALSO BANNED FROM THE SIMULATION ROOM) Player Character: "N-n-no, w-wait.." "EXPELLED" Game Over Screen appears Watching My Little Pony if Maria Tachimi is in the room Player Character comes into one of the TV rooms and sees Maria Tachimi, then he/she uses the TV Player chooses the "My Little Pony" Option Maria: "Please turn it off, I don't want flashbacks." screen blinks red as the Player Character walks around Maria: "Please.....onegai...." screen blinks red again as the Player Character walks around Maria: "Please, I don't want anything to do with it!" screen blinks red one final time approaches the Player Character, who is gulping in fear Player Character: "Uh oh!" Maria: "I told you to turn it off, You can't play My Little Pony if I'm in the room! I hate to say it, but I'll report you to the commanders for your suspension!" Player Character: "N-n-no, w-wait.." "EXPELLED" Game Over screen appears Breaking other soldiers' property the soldier's property is destroyed, Huizong approaches the player character Player Character: "What?!" Huizong: "" (Translation: "We soldiers will not tolerate breakage of our property! That f***ing does it! You will receive punishments!") Player Character: "N-n-no, w-wait.." "EXPELLED" Game Over screen appears Going into other soldier's room while they are asleep player character goes into Ichiro's room, he is sleeping on a futon, Maria-Kitsune is seen sleeping in her fox form on a cushion wakes up Ichiro: "What are you doing? It's (time on the clock), please return to your own bedroom." player walks around Ichiro: "(name of player), it's way past your bedtime, go back to bed." player walks around glares at the player, forcing him/her to make eye contact with him Player Character: "Uh....I can explain." Ichiro: "Here's what I will explain. Your conduct is unacceptable, disciplinary measures will be taken!" Player Character: "N-n-n-no, w-w-wait." "EXPELLED" Game Over screen appears Expelled For Good Reicheru: "That's it, I've given you enough second chances, you have repeatedly broken rules and ignored every single warning I've given you, you give me no choice but to expel you!" Player Character: "N-n-n-no, w-w-wait." "EXPELLED" Game Over screen appears Category:Lists Category:Game lists